Sinfonía de silencios
by Darkness013
Summary: Todo parecía ir de perlas cuando de repente... ¡BUM! Una máscara, cuadros, un circo y un amor que parece imposible. ¿Será este un puzzle demasiado difícil para el aprendiz del Profesor Layton?
1. Capítulo 1

Flora caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los innumerables parques de Londres cuando divisó una figura recortada en el cielo, justo encima de un columpio. Esa figura, era yo. Miraba a todas partes mientras me columpiaba, totalmente aburrido. Flora se acercó silenciosamente y me asustó, y yo, tan metido en mis pensamientos que estaba, caí al suelo.

Rápidamente se acercó a mí.

-¡Luke! Perdón… ¿Estás bien? – parecía preocupada.

-Eh… sí, tranquila.

Me levanté apoyando ambas manos en el suelo y la miré.

-Lo siento… Solo quería darte un susto, no tirarte del clumpio…

Sonreí para que no se preocupase tanto, ya que solo me había hecho un poco de daño en la rodilla.

-De verdad que no pasa nada – volví a sonreír y puse una pose tonta, para que riese.

Y lo conseguí: rió. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa.

-Vale, ya veo que estás bien – añadió felizmente.

-¿Qué haces por aquí tan tarde? – pregunté de sopetón.

Hacía horas que había anochecido, aunque probablemente ella me podía hacer la misma pregunta que yo le formulé. Sin embargo, no lo hizo:

-No podía dormir y salí a dar un paseo… - contestó - ¿Y tú?

-He salido a pensar.

Me miró y una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, provocando que una manzana se dibujase en su cuello. Siempre me había parecido gracioso a la vez que curioso.

-¿Y en quién piensas?

Me puse nervioso y noté como rápidamente se me subieron los colores a la cara. ¿Cómo sabía que pensaba en alguien? ¿Podía leerme la mente? A día de hoy no lo sé aún, aunque no creo, porque si no habría podido parar lo que acabó sucediendo…

Suspiré.

-En nadie – mentí.

-¿Seguro? – no parecía muy convencida, quizás por mi repentino suspiro.

-Seguro – contesté firmemente - ¿Quieres que paseemos juntos?

Sonrió de lado a lado de nuevo.

-Claro.

Anduvimos unos minutos sin cruzar palabra. Yo solo quería sacar algún tema de conversación, pero solo se me ocurría hablar del Profesor Layton y no creí eso un tema oportuno. ¿Qué más teníamos en común?

-Y… ¿Qué tal? – pregunté finalmente.

-Genial. ¿Y tú?

-Genial, también. Gracias por preguntar.

En ese mismo instante miró hacia otro lado y pareció alegrarse de repente. Señaló el horizonte y exclamó:

-¡Un lago!

Acto seguido echó a correr. Yo la seguí.

-Es precioso… - dijo cuando se encontró justo en la orilla.

Yo, tan disimulado que soy, acerqué mi mano a la suya y la agarré. Ella, sonrió y agachó la mirada. Noté su sonrojo bajo su característico mechón de pelo y decidí que lo haría. No había momento mejor que aquel y lo iba a aprovechar.

-Flora… - comencé.

-¿Sí? – me miró.

-Hay una cosa que te quiero decir…

Sonrió. Agg, su sonrisa.

-Dime, Luke. ¿Qué me tienes que decir?

-Pues… - hice una pausa – Tienes una cosa en el diente.

Bien, Luke, bien.

Me miró algo confusa y después soltó mi mano rápidamente para quitarse lo que sea que tuviese en el diente. Después dirigió de nuevo mi mirada a mí.

-¿Ya?

-Ah, em, sí, claro – contesté.

Suspiré para dejar salir tantos nervios. ¿Cómo podía ser tan miedoso? Buf.

Decidimos sentarnos a la orilla del lago, mirando nuestros propios reflejos y hablando. Yo enlacé sus dedos con mis dedos y me fui acercando a ella poco a poco… Lo que no me esperaba era que una persona nos observaba desde detrás de unos arbustos…

Esa persona cogió su teléfono móvil.

-¿Si? – preguntó alguien al otro lado.

-Soy yo… Ya vamos para allá. ¿Cómo vas? ¿Lo tienes todo listo?

-Sí. Tengo un prodigio reservado para la señorita Reinhold…

Se escuchó una pequeña risa, y la persona de detrás de los arbustos sonrió.

-Perfecto. Por fin me libraré de esa niñata…

-Pero recuerda el trato, yo me libro de Flora y tú te libras de Luke. No quiero tenerlo por aquí merodeando en mi ciudad…

-Tranquilo, después de lo de Flora estará tan hundido que no tendrá ganas de jugar a los detectives.

-Mas le vale… No le conviene enfrentarse a mí – y colgó.

En ese momento Katia apareció por detrás de nosotros dos, interrumpiendo lo que podría haber acabado en un beso.

-¡Luke! Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¡Katia! ¿Qué pasa? – contesté asustado.

-¿No te has enterado de lo que ha pasado en Montedore?

Yo negué con la cabeza.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡El Caballero Enmascarado está convirtiendo a la gente en piedra y dando vida a la gente de los cuadros con la Máscara del Caos!

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Tenemos que ir para allá en seguida! ¿Venís?

-Claro – contestaron ambas al unísono.

Fue entonces cuando, sin saberlo, nos metimos en una aventura que era más increíble de lo que parecía en un primer momento…


	2. Capítulo 2

Flora y yo nos presentamos en la estación de tren justo al día siguiente, poco antes de que saliese el sol, y nos encontramos con Katia, quien nos esperaba con los billetes ya comprados. Queríamos llegar cuanto antes. El nuestro tren se retrasó unos diez minutos, y por si fuera poco, casi lo perdemos, pero por suerte no sucedió.

Buscamos nuestro compartimento por los largos pasillos de los vagones y nos metimos dentro. Compartíamos compartimento con un par de ancianas que nada más que hacían mirarnos y cuchichear, aunque la mitad del viaje nos lo pasamos durmiendo. Tras varias horas, por fin nos detuvimos.

Cuando salimos del edificio el gran sol de mediodía y las luces colgadas por toda la ciudad inundándola de colores por doquier nos sorprendieron y nos dieron la bienvenida. Katia sacó un mapa de un pequeño bolso blanco que llevaba de bandolera y lo miró hasta encontrar el hotel. Señaló una de las muchas calles que se partían justo en frente de nosotros y dijo:

-Por ahí.

Nosotros la seguimos en silencio.

-Que luces tan bonitas… - comentó Flora mirando a todas partes.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente y se escuchaba como hablaban del Caballero. Al parecer, esa misma mañana ya había hecho una de sus apariciones.

-Parece un festival – dije yo.

-Es el carnaval de Montedore – aclaró mi amiga de la infancia -. Es muy famoso y siempre está lleno de turistas.

En ese instante ya divisé a pocos metros el cartel del hotel. Entramos y observé el lugar. Era un lugar amplio y acogedor, con varios sofás color verde, y la recepción estaba al fondo. Me acerqué para coger habitaciones y las dejé hablando sobre la última aparición sobre la que Katia había oído hablar, hacía ya dos días.

-¿Sabes qué? Dicen que el Caballero Enmascarado hará esta misma noche su nueva aparición.

Al escuchar eso de los labios de Katia, Flora pareció emocionarse.

-¿Esta noche? ¿En serio? – sonrió.

-Sí. ¿Quieres que vayamos a verlo?

La morena asintió energéticamente.

-¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Qué emocionante!

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia ellas.

-Con esto del carnaval hay mucha gente en el hotel, y tan solo quedan dos habitaciones libres… ¿Os importa dormir juntas?

Se miraron sorprendidas.

-Claro… Nos llevaremos bien, ¿verdad, Flora? – contestó de inmediato Katia.

-¡Sí!

-Vale, pues voy a confirmarlo antes de que se nos adelanten.

Y volví a recepción.

Poco después estábamos de nuevo en la entrada tras haber dejado en nuestras correspondientes habitaciones nuestras maletas y otros objetos personales.

-¿Y dónde vamos? – pregunté con un mapa que me habían dado en el hotel.

-Creo que lo mejor será que vayamos al museo. Hace poco el Caballero hizo que la gente de los cuadros tomase vida… Podríamos preguntar por allí – Katia parecía tener las ideas claras.

-De acuerdo.

Y nos encaminamos al museo, el cual no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

-Es increíble… - solté mirando la parte delantera.

Columnas de mármol iban desde el suelo hasta la parte más alta del enorme edifico de paredes rojas. Las ventanas estaban todas cerradas y con rejas. Desde fuera no se podía ver absolutamente nada del interior.

-Todo lo de esta ciudad es increíble – comentó la morena, emocionada.

-Por algo la llaman la ciudad prodigiosa – Katia rió y se acercó más al museo. Parecía cerrado.

-Se ha merecido el nombre… - Flora la siguió.

Yo miré a mi alrededor.

-¿Vamos los tres juntos? Puede que me pierda…

Katia volvió a reír.

-No sería raro, aquí hay mucha gente y es fácil perderse.

Le sonreí y me acerqué a una señora.

-Disculpe, ¿sabe algo sobre el prodigio?

Dicha señora me miró amablemente.

-Hola, jovencito. ¿Te refieres al de los cuadros? ¡Por supuesto! ¡Yo estaba ahí cuando pasó todo! ¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos!

-¿De verdad? ¿Podría decirme que ocurrió exactamente?

-Pues resulta que yo fui al museo por la mañana… Porque me dijeron que ese mismo día habían donado unos cuadros monísimos, y como no me dio tiempo a verlo todo, decidí volver esa misma tarde. ¡Entonces vi que la gente de los cuadros andaba por el museo y los cuadros estaban vacíos! Me llevé un susto impresionante que casi me lleva a la tumba, pero por suerte solo salí asustada de allí, como todo el mundo. El museo está cerrado desde entonces.

-¿Notó algo extraño cuando fue por la mañana?

La señora negó a mi pregunta.

-Eran cuadros normales y corrientes, o al menos eso me parecieron… La verdad es que la vista ya me falla.

-Vale, muchas gracias por su ayuda, señora.

Volvió a sonreír.

-De nada.

Entonces la vi darse la vuelta para mirar a una mujer junto a ella y decirle:

-Que chico más simpático y más guapete.

Reí por lo bajo ante su comentario y las dos chicas que me acompañaban me miraron raro, como si estuviese loco.

-¿Creéis que los cuadros los ha donado el Caballero Enmascarado? – preguntó Flora.

-Es lo más probable… - le respondí -. Para saber quién donó los cuadros deberíamos preguntarle al dueño del museo.

-¿Pero cómo vamos a entrar? El museo está cerrado…

-Preguntémosle al guardia. Si no nos quiere decir dónde está por las buenas, vuestro caballero deberá usar la fuerza – reí.

Me acerqué a él, seguido por ambas chicas, que se quedaron boquiabiertas por el tamaño de sus músculos.

Tragué saliva.

-Es bastante grande… - Katia casi se queda sin respiración -. Habla tú con él, las damas no deben correr riesgos...

Y me empujó.

Yo miré hacia arriba y empecé a temblar como un flan. Miré a Flora y tomé aire.

-Disculpe…


End file.
